Fighting our place in this world
by Odette Texen
Summary: Ron Weasley and Theodore Nott. Who should have thought that one day they would be together, fighting to find their place in a world that doesn't want them? RW/TN GW/DM PP/BZ HBP and DH spoilers AU ON HIATUS
1. Family fights and what they bring

A

A.N. the idea of this pairing just popped into my head a few days ago. I checked and no one has ever written a Theo/Ron fanfic, at ff. net at least. So here it is- the very first Theo/Ron fic. HBP and DH disregarded and it's AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer. Not mine, but not yours either. HA! Eat that!

Chapter one- A family spat and what it leads to

Ronald Weasley stood before the door of his younger sister's room and took a deep breath. It was the summer before his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, and he has changer quite a bit- for good of course.

He stood a proud 6'1 feet; his hair had darkened from the ugly orange color to a rich red. His eyes were ocean blue with long lashes, the freckles had lessened and were now only on his face. His body was well built from Quidditch. All in all, he had become quite the catch.

Ron raised his fist to knock on the oak door, with a "keep away if you love your life" sign. He had a big problem and it has somehow became a habit of his to talk to Ginny rather than to Harry or Hermione, who had changer drastically after little ol' Voldie's downfall last summer.

He knocked three times and waited. After a bit, his younger and only sister opened, "'Sup, Ron?" she asked.

"I… can we talk inside?" Ron was kind of nervous about the whole thing.

"Sure. Come in.?" the girl stepped away from the doorway to let him in.

Her room was a mess, even though her suitcase was already ready for the departure the next day. That girl had a knack for making a mess. Plopping down on the half way made bed, she looked at him expectantly. Ron played with his fingers as he sat on the bed.

"I've recently found out something, about myself," the older Weasley decided to cut to the point. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm gay." Ron closed his eyes not wanting to see Ginny's reaction.

The other red head blinked two times and said, "If you're shitting me, you're dead."

Ronald cracked an eye open and said, "I'm serious."

"Oh." Ginny stood up, "In that case," she did the thing he had least expected- she hugged him, "Congrats." She grinned.

Ron almost fell from the bed in surprise, "What the…? Ginny you're congratulating me of all things?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, yeah. You found where you belong, of some sort. So what if you like guys better than girls? Big deal! There are enough Weasley men, the name won't go away, don't worry." She joked.

If there was one thing Ginny could do really well, it was making people laugh. Because of this little moment of distraction, the siblings failed to see a shadow pull away from the door, which was slightly ajar, and walk away a smirk across her face. So Ronald Weasley was gay, huh?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning was hell. Somehow the news of Ron swinging the opposite way had gotten all around the family. Ron, of course, blamed Ginny. The trip to King's Cross passed in awkward silence. The day didn't look up for the youngest Weasley boy. The were the last on the train, so Ron and Ginny were forced to share with another four Slytherins- Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott- also known to the two red heads as the Slytherin Mafia.

The two Gryffs were seated in front of each other, next to the window. Ron was sulking, Ginevra was glaring at him, arms and legs tightly crossed. The four Snakes were simply waiting for the blow. And they didn't have to wait long,

"You think it's me don't you?" Ginny asked her voice barely above a whisper. The silence was, apparently, driving her up a wall.

"No, I think it was the tooth fairy," sarcasm was evident in his words.

And Ginny blew up.

She sprang to her feet and pointed and accusing finger at him and yelled, "How could you possibly think that! I would never betray anybody's trust! Especially my brother's!"

"You were the only one I told that!" he too stood up and yelled.

Theodore Nott took something from his pocket and enlarged it. In his hands was not a big bowl of pop corns. He offered his class mates some, as if they were watching a very entertaining movie.

"There was no silencing charm on the damn door, you idiot! If it was so important to you than why didn't you put one on?!"

"I don't know!"

"Of course you don't! You never know Ronald, you are letting everybody take care of you and your stuff, while you live your fucking great life, filled with dreams of fucking you fuckin' best friend! Then you go around blaming people who try to fucking help you!" Ginny swore a lot when frustrated.

"Harry and I are no longer friends!" Ron yelled.

Pansy choked on her pop corn bringing attention to the four of them. Ronald blanched.

"Happy now?" he hissed, "Not only my family, now the Snakes too."

"You brought this on your self Ron. I'm not responsible for your mistakes." She said in the same tone.

"Fine!" he stomped out of the compartment and pushed through the crowd that had gathered after hearing yelling.

Ginevra plopped down onto her seat, in the same positing she was before the fight. No one else but the blond sitting in front to her noticed two tears slowly making their way down the porcelain skin on her face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ron was standing on the sort-of-a-porch at the end of the train, when he heard the door open and close, "Go away." His voice was rough from yelling.

"What if I don't want to?" said an unfamiliar voice, right next to his ear.

Ron shivered and turned around to face a boy around his age. He was a bit shorter than Ron, had pale skin, dark hair, and violet eyes. Ron vaguely remembered that the boy was in the compartment, "I'll have to make you." Ron said, somehow his voice turned from raspy to husky.

"I'd like to see you try." Theodore smirked and inched closer to the Gryff.

Ron had unconsciously moved closer still, so when he spoke, their lips were caressing, "I will try, then."

Theo closed the almost non existent space and captured the red head's lips in a slow, almost teasing kiss.

Ron took two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled Theo flush against him. The Slytheirn bit lightly on the Gryffindor's bottom lip, making him moan. Soon their thongs were dancing together, letting their hands explore and remember the other body.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So what do you think? I think the two of them make a cute pairing, too bad there aren't many fics with them. Well review plz and tell me how I did.**

**.Sugary.Tears.**


	2. Whoopsie Daisy

A.N. Oopsie, I kinda forgot all about this story –looks sheepish- but yo soy back now!! Fear not dear friends and readers!

Disclaimer. Read chapter one, imma lazy-ass.

Chapter two- Whoopsie Daisy!

Pansy looked after her friends' slowly retreating back. He was probably going to the bathroom… or was following the Weasley boy. Both would be possible. The girl uncrossed her legs only to cross them the opposite way while toying with the idea of comforting the Weasley girl. Sure her brother and she had never really shown their closeness in school but still.

Just as the brunette opened her mouth the only blond in the compartment spoke.

"So… we've just witnessed a Weasley spat. Tell me, Virginia- how do you feel about it?" he asked in a voice who imitated those damn reporters and TV-hosts so well! …too bad he didn't know what that wondrous muggle invention –a.k.a. television- was. What a pity.

"Ginevra." The red head said curtly.

"You feel like a Ginevra? What's a Ginevra anyway?!" the other boy in the compartment –who was a smexy dark skinned, blue eyed Italian brunet who you just want to… RAWR!!!- asked.

"Her name's Ginevra, Blaise." Pansy said exasperated, "And stop acting dumb, it's so not you."

"Yes mommy," the Italian man –who had never gone to Malta mind you- cast his eyes downward in shame.

That action alone made the Slytherin girl feel butterflies in her stomach. Well, not like she didn't get butterflies in her stomach by just looking at his RAWR-ness. Although, as cliché as it may sound, they were just friends. Pansy Parkinson was one of the girls who had to get to know a guy really well before actually falling for him. This led to some badly ending friendships.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Draco decided to overlook his friends' spat, "But really how _do_ you feel about it?"

As crazy as it may sound he, Draco Malfoy, was actually worried about what he used to call a low-life-Weasley. Draco had never had a sibling himself but instead he had his friends –the other members of the so-called Slytherin Mafia. The four of them have been thrown together since a very early age so they grew used to the others' presence.

"Look, Malfoy if you want to ask me if I'm ok then go right ahead. I'm sick of people masking words and meanings." Ginny hissed the last sentence as an afterthought meant only for her own ears.

"Hey prince of ice, remember? I don't care about people." Draco said with a small bittersweet smile on his face.

It was really strange that he took his mask off in front of a Weasley he barely saw in school and though of even rarely. She just had that type of aura, the type that made you open up and dump all your emotions and thoughts on her and let her comfort you and make you laugh it off.

Ginny turned to Draco and extended her hand to him, "Fragile baby girl, nice to meet you." She said.

Blaise Zabini watched the exchange between the two then turned to whisper to Pansy 3 words she never thought he would ever say, "Pink haired babies." He smiled wickedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theodore pulled away breathlessly. Ron followed suit blushing an angry tomato red. As Theo looked at the taller boy he wondered how hot his cheeks would be in their current state.

"I- that was too soon." He said gazing deep into the violet eyes of the boy he just kissed for several minutes.

"No Slytherin can resist a red-head who has their lips available." The boy winked, making Ron's blush –which had almost faded- return with full force.

Both boys kept silent for the following minutes. The wind was whipping their clothes around even if they overlooked that fact. After a timeless amount of time the door of the porch swung open making Ron let go of Theo's shirt in order to jump a foot away and blush for the nth time today.

Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan stood shell shocked in the entry way. I mean it wasn't everyday you saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being in the same room –in this case room wasn't really adequate but we all get the picture- both alive and calm-looking. It was even rarer that you got a glimpse of them holding onto each other. What in the world was happening here!?

Theodore took long stride after long stride to get back on the main part of the train using the shock of the two Gryffs so he could get away. Ron didn't need any other urging to get going. He was going to get question later anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the train ride passed awkwardly for our favorite compartment. Nobody was talking. Pansy had gone to the bathroom to change-and had been changing for the good part of an hour-, Draco was on prefect duty, Blaise was reading some book about people's aura, Theo and Ron were sneaking glances at each other and would blush and look away if they crossed eyes with the other –well, Ron would blush like mad too but he's forgiven, Weasley genes are too stubborn to rule away-, which left Ginny sitting in the seat next to the window and glaring Viking swords at anyone who looked at her brother and Theo curiously. Gossip was traveling through Hogwarts students faster than apparition.

Whoopsie daisy. Maybe having a moment on the Hogwarts Express' porch wasn't exactly good.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok so this chapter sucks. I admit to that but I do have a very sucky excuse… I always find excuses for stuff I do. Oh well! So yeah, I forgot what I wanted to do with this story so I'll just go with the flow, aye?**

**Any thoughts and/or ideas you want to share are always welcome, the green button saying 'Review This Story/Chapter' will make sure of that XD**

**Deliya**


End file.
